Common Ground
by xxxAceBlade
Summary: A late night meeting in the back-room of Telma's bar. Walls are lowered, hopes are raised. Who knows what the end result will be? LinkXAshei. Lemon.


Common Ground

**A/N Yes, this is a LinkxAshei lemon, and yes, it will be very explicit. Due to the lack of decent lemons on this site, I feel it my solemn duty to present you with:**

Link's whole body ached as he collapsed into one of the chairs in the backroom of Telma's bar. Originally, the room had been rented out to different clubs and organizations in castle town. When Zant had made his move on the realm, the resistance had converted it into their headquarters. Even now, three weeks after Ganondorf's death, Telma allowed the group to use it.

Link had felt almost…empty for the first few days after his success. Zelda had requested that he stay in Castle Town in case anything came up, so his plans of returning to Ordon had been put off. His only problem was that he hadn't had anything to do. He slept in every day, and then he just sat around. For a man who had been racing around Hyrule for the last four months, sitting still was torture.

Telma had recognized this, and despite Zelda's complaints that the hero deserved rest, she had set Link to work. There was plenty to do; pockets of twilit monsters still resided in the castle and around it. Link worked with the other members of the resistance to sweep entire sections of the castle and its grounds. The moblins and other creatures had set up defensive structures that needed to be tore down. The resistance simply had to go through and take out any remaining monsters so that work crews from the town could come in and dismantle the structures. It was routine work, but it kept Link from dwelling on the past.

But there were still quiet moments like this, when he was all alone, the day's work done…

_The scene replayed again and again. It was the same every time, just as terrible. Pieces of the gate flew everywhere, water splashed up under the massive boar's hooves. Epona whinnied in terror and bolted off; the boar and its gruesome riders drew closer. _

_Then time would slow down; he felt frozen in place, unable to change what was going to happen. The club would rise, fall, and the world would erupt in stars. For a few moments, he would be aware of nothing but pain. Then the world would swim back into view as Ilia's body was slung across the beast's back. More thundering hooves and they were gone._

_Everything would spin as he rose to his feet, racing after them on foot. Branches slashed his face, roots threatened to trip him, but he eventually arrived at the black wall. He would slump to his knees in defeat, and then the clawed hand would reach out to snatch him, pulling him through into a hostile universe…_

"Link?" A hand was shaking him. "Link, wake up, you're just dreaming."

Link's eyes flew open as he leapt to his feet, upending the chair behind him. Ashei backed away, looking a bit perturbed. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving with every gasp.

With a deep breath, he pulled himself back together. Aware of his face turning red with embarrassment, he turned away, righting his chair.

"Must've drifted off." He muttered as he turned back, forcing himself to make eye contact with the girl. Too his surprise, Ashei's black hair framed an equally blushed face. It was her turn to look away.

For a few moments, they stood there awkwardly, before Link hesitantly lowered himself back into his chair. Ashei pulled up a chair and did the same, and the silence continued. Link bent down and pretended to be studying the map on the table.

"So…" He grasped for conversation. "How was Snowpeak?" Ashei had left two weeks ago to check in on the ruins that had housed one of the mirror shards.

Ashei responded just a little too quickly. "It was fine. The yetis were really nice to me, and they let me look around to make sure that there were no other problems. Although they were pretty occupied with each other." She gave a short laugh that trailed off lamely.

Link forced a chuckle. "Yeah, they're pretty tight…"

For a few more minutes it was silent. Link could hear laughter coming from the main room of the bar; quite a bit of time must have passed while he was asleep. He pointedly kept his stare on the table, unwilling to look at Ashei.

After a little while longer, Ashei tentatively broke the silence. "So this…Ilia…was she someone important to you?"

Link's head snapped up in surprise. "What?" The word came out sharper than he had intended.

Ashei immediately dropped her gaze. "You were saying her name…" It might have been a trick of the light but Link could have sworn that the girl's face flushed redder in the firelight.

"She was a childhood friend. The beasts of Twilight kidnapped her." Ashei looked at him, her face showing confusion. Link sighed. He didn't like explaining this to people.

"It's what started this whole thing for me. I was trying to rescue her and the other kids from Ordon."

She nodded in understanding. "I see. I never really thought about why you were fighting the war. I guess I just assumed that well…" She trailed off and looked away again. Link was a bit surprised; Ashei had seemed so sure of herself every other time Link had met her. Then again, they had never done more than exchange a few quick sentences.

Link stood up and moved to the window. A light drizzle had started outside and the breeze coming in through the shutters cleared his mind. He considered dropping the topic, making some excuse or another. Judging by the moon, it was well after midnight; he could easily head to bed.

But something kept him there. Ashei had always caught his eye, but he'd never had any time to get to know her. Maybe he could catch her with her guard down, sort out the puzzle this girl presented.

But he knew it was more. Link had never really had feelings for anyone. Oh sure, everyone was banking on him marrying Ilia. They all though it was just too obvious. But did he really want that?

Sorting out Ashei was an excuse, he decided, an excuse to sort out himself. And so he stayed.

He turned around, leaning back against the window sill. "What about you?"

Ashei started, as if coming out of a reverie. "Huh?"

"What pulled you into it?"

Ashei stood up, walking over to join him at the window. She stared out, seemingly interested in something across the rain-soaked street. Link took the opportunity to study her. She had obviously just come in; her clothes were soaked, clinging tightly to her…

Link looked away, feeling his face start to flush again. Under her armor, Ashei was…but no, he refused to let himself think about it. He shifted awkwardly, trying to hide his arousal. Thank the goddesses he was wearing a tunic that covered the bulge.

"My father was a trader. When I was twelve, his caravan was attacked by bandits from the Gerudo tribe." Ashei was speaking now, and it took all of Link's willpower to focus on her story.

"I swore I'd kill them. My mother was obviously distraught by this, and sent me away to a priory in the mountains to become a priestess of Din."

Ashei laughed, the sound brittle, uncertain. "Obviously, it didn't stick. I was a violent child; I got myself kicked out in less than a month. A week later, I was back here."

"I walked through the streets I knew so well, arriving at my front door at about midnight. It was hanging wide open, but I thought nothing of it. I stormed it, eager to confront my mother."

She was quiet for a few minutes, and Link could see by the lines furrowing her brow that this was a difficult story for her to tell.

"She was lying on her bed, clearly drunk. And, well, there was a man in the bed with her…" Despite the breeze from the street, Ashei's face turned crimson.

"He was drunk to, and when he saw me, he got really mad." At this point, Ashei turned away, pacing towards the table. She leaned on it, her shoulders shaking. Link took a step towards her, uncertain if he should make an attempt to comfort her. Then she straightened and continued her story.

"He chased me out. I've never tried to go back. A guard took me in and I learned how to fight from him. That's it." Her tone was abrupt, final. She dropped into one of the chairs, refusing to look at Link.

"There's something missing from that story." Link immediately regretted the words. Ashei's mood changed instantly and she leapt to her feet, glaring at Link.

"What do you know?" She snapped, before whirling away, storming up the stairs to her room.

Link stared at the chair she had been sitting in. Then, feeling numb, he walked over to it. Mindlessly he pushed all the chairs in, simply cleaning instead of thinking. But there weren't enough chairs to cover his thoughts. Sighing, he picked up his sword and shield, slinging them over his back as he prepared to go up to his own room.

But before he left, he noticed something glinting in the corner of the room. Ashei's armor, lying where she had clearly discarded it upon entering the room. It didn't seem smart to mess with it, but someone could steal it if it was lying there.

Link groaned, picking up the pile of metal plates. He wrapped them in Ashei's rain-soaked cloak and headed up the stairs. It wasn't until he stepped out into the hallway that he realized that he didn't know where Ashei's room was. Wondering why he bothered, he picked a direction at random, walking off along the candle-lit hall.

There was a glow of firelight coming from an open door a short distance away. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards it. Then a shadow fell across the door and Ashei stepped out, nearly colliding into Link.

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. Then Link held the bundle out to her.

"You left this down there." It sounded a bit obvious.

"Yeah." Ashei took the bundle. Again they stood in silence.

Link took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being so tactless earlier―"

Ashei cut him off. "Don't be. You were perfectly honest with me; I should have given you the same treatment."

She looked away. "The man…he came at me with a knife. I got cut pretty badly." The muscles in her face tensed in the firelight. Something glinted in the corner of her eye.

Link stepped forward, not really sure what he was doing. He put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her trembling through the damp cloth. He didn't say anything; there didn't seem to be anything he _could_ say.

There was a muffled _crash_ as the bundle dropped out of Ashei's hands. A choked-off sob sounded as she stepped closer, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Shocked, Link stood there for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. For a few seconds, they stood there.

Then Ashei raised her face. Link opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his chest as her lips met his.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and then it changed, shifting from chaste to hungry. Ashei's tongue entered his mouth, dancing around. She pressed her body up against his, and he could feel every curve. Something awoke in him, a beast thrashing at the walls of its cage. He was only too happy to let it out.

He broke the kiss, and Ashei pulled back, clearly flustered. "I…"

"Don't say anything." Link slid a hand up in between them, squeezing one of Ashei's breasts. She moaned softly. He felt heat spreading through his body, desire building within him. He drew her closer, pulling her into another kiss. This time it was his tongue in her mouth, flicking over the insides of her teeth, drawing muffled groans from her. Her palms slid down his sides, gripping the wiry muscles as they reached lower.

He slipped his other hand around her, grasping her ass and pulling her closer. Her hands went behind him and she ground her hips against him. He was already rock hard, and she moaned as she felt his erection rub against her.

Then she pulled away abruptly. She was breathing hard, her face flushed. Link was worried that he'd gone too far.

His fears vanished as she pulled him inside her room, shutting the door behind her. The lock had barely clicked into place before Link pinned her up against the wall, his hands running all over her, feeling the curves of her thighs and breasts before deftly unlatching her belt. It dropped to the floor, forgotten as Link pulled Ashei's shirt up over her head, tossing it to the side. He pulled her into yet another kiss and she began fumbling with his belt as he kneaded her breasts through her damp brassiere.

She finally managed to unhook his belt, letting it drop to join her own as she moved up to pull frantically at the stitches of his tunic. He pulled her off the wall and reached behind her, and in a few deft jerks her brassiere was thrown off to the side. His view of her tits was blocked as she desperately yanked his shirt off, running her hands hungrily over his muscles. Then he took a good look at her.

Her breasts were perky, but decently sized. Her dark pink nipples were hard, though from arousal or cold, Link couldn't tell. But below it…

Her hands left his chest and covered up the twisting scars on her stomach. She turned away, effectively killing the mood.

"Like I said," She muttered, her voice choked with emotion. "He cut me pretty badly."

Link could feel his cock throbbing. The scars only seemed to make it hotter. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to meet his gaze.

"I don't give a damn."

"But…"

"I want _you_ right now, and believe me, those scars are just turning me on."

"…really?" Her voice was uncertain, obviously she was pretty self-conscious about the scars.

Link didn't bother with answering, opting instead to pull her into another kiss. This time, he broke it quickly, moving his mouth down, trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest. She gasped as he took one of her tits between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing lightly. His mouth slid down her other breast, nipping at the nipple lightly. Ashei moaned, arching her back. Her hands danced along his shoulders and neck, desperately grasping.

He straightened up, kissing her again, this one longer and more passionate. He picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and unceremoniously dumping her on it. He leaned over her, not breaking the kiss as he slid his hands down to her waistband, pulling her wet pants off of her, the undergarments sliding off with them. One hand slipped up behind her neck, the other went between her legs, rubbing the soft flesh. Ashei let out a soft scream and pulled him down on top of her. Wildly, she grasped at the strings holding Link's pants up, wrenching them out and pulling them down.

Now it was Link's turn to gasp as Ashei's hand found his cock and squeezed, massaging the hard member with her fingers.

She broke the kiss long enough to say. "Fuck me. Now!"

Link maneuvered himself between her legs, gasping as she guided his throbbing cock to her entrance. One final squeeze and she let go. He thrust into her, driving himself all the way in. He pulled back and thrust again, falling into a steady, hard rhythm. She bucked her hips into every thrust, taking him all the way in every time.

Her moans were building in intensity and he felt panic as he realized that her climax was coming, and his was still far away. She gave a soft scream and bucked hard against him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tight against her. Her muscles contracted around his cock, making him gasp from the sheer pleasure of it. But it wasn't enough to finish him. He felt shame rising in him-

With a heave, she rolled over on top of him, pulling herself up off his cock and kissing him hungrily. She broke the kiss and reached down to grasp his shaft, moving her hand up and down along it. He groaned, wondering what she was going to do…

"We're not done yet." She purred, and the words sounded like heaven from her lips. She slid down, running her tongue over the muscles of his chest. Her free hand reached up and tweaked one of his nipples. Still her hand worked at his cock, her fingers squeezing and sliding along the shaft. Slowly and sensually, she lowered herself between his legs, positioning herself so that his cock was now in between her breasts, the soft flesh rubbing against his rock hard member. He groaned as she pumped harder, grinding her upper body against his hips. He felt pressure building up in his cock.

Just as he was about to climax, Ashei backed away, slowly stroking with one hand. The pressure faded away, and Link felt a twinge of disappointment.

The twinge was short-lived. Her hand squeezed hard and he barely realized what she was doing before her head bent down, taking his cock in her mouth. She sucked gently, running her tongue over the head, and then she started bobbing up and down. He groaned and bucked against her, driving his cock even further into the warm, moist mouth. The pressure returned and his groans grew louder and louder.

Then she stopped, her hand motions slowing down. She rose up, straddling him. She held his cock right next to her entrance, squeezing lightly.

"What do you think?" She said playfully, rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy. "Ready for a second round?"

She didn't wait for an answer, sliding down onto his shaft, moaning softly. Link grabbed her, flipping over on top of her and pounding into her as hard and fast as he could.

"Oh, Link," She gasped, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. She was so wet, so_ tight_. It felt like fire was burning in his cock.

The sound of his name on her lips drove him mad, and he thrust into her even harder, feeling the climax building up.

He drove into Ashei as hard as he could one last time, hearing her scream as she reached a second climax. He groaned as he released inside of her, her walls tightening around him.

Shaking with pleasure, he rolled onto his side, pulling Ashei close to him. For a minute, the only sound was their own breathing, coming fast and hard but gradually slowing down. Then he lifted his head.

"I really needed that."

She laughed, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Believe me, this won't be the last time."

**A/N You would think that with the sheer number of hormonally charged teens in the world that there would be a lemon for every pairing imaginable but no, last time I checked there wasn't a single LinkXAshei lemon out there. As a matter of fact, Ashei hardly gets any appreciation. So just for Ashei, I'm gonna write another lemon about her. Possibly two. I have ideas for THREE more, but we'll see about that. These things aren't easy to write; this is possibly the hardest (hehehehe) thing I've ever written. And when you've written sixty pages of your own book, that's saying something.**

**However, I'd like to increase the number of LoZ lemons on this site, so I'm starting a challenge. I will be posting it up as a separate fic, which will be updated with references and reviews as lemons are submitted. **


End file.
